


【Drarry】一千零一夜

by KKKKirSch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKKKirSch/pseuds/KKKKirSch





	【Drarry】一千零一夜

Amnesia，Ambergris，Amberina  
一千零一个晚安，一千零一次吻你。  
　　

　　0　  
　　哈利睁开眼，白晃晃的阳光染亮了半边天花板，在视网膜上游移了一圈，才逐渐有条不紊的落在物体的边线上。  
　　  
　　他眨了眨眼睛，等待被吹散满天的思绪重新回笼到大脑皮层聚焦。但几分钟过去后，那些本应该完整的拼图碎片似乎在海马体里被堵住了，混沌，如同白昼杂糅进黑夜形成一团粘腻的灰色，里面裹着零零碎碎的星星或是小陨石，光屑扎破铅灰的昏乱露出一小截来，尖锐地刺在柔弱的脑组织。  
　　  
　　哈利放弃去思考了，慢吞吞地坐起身，低下头发现自己穿着一件从来没见过的灰色睡衣，丝绸的质感凉凉地贴着自己的腹部。他皱了皱眉，茫然地望向窗外，这是一面很大很漂亮的落地窗，两侧凝结着深蓝色的妖姬花纹，精致的纹理栩栩如生，像是圣洁的小精灵盖着薄如蝉翼的蓝色羽被，永恒地安眠在雪山上寒冷的冰霜之间。阳光穿过冰，晕开一片瑰丽的光怪陆离。  
　　  
　　摸起床头柜上的眼镜，哈利戴上后才想到他是否近视的问题。这似乎是一个存在于潜意识的动作。他脑子里乱糟糟地响着各种杂音，像是老旧的黑胶唱片刺啦刺啦费劲地转着圈。  
　　  
　　等哈利的视界找到了焦点，湛蓝的深色玻璃中出现一个陌生的倒影，杂乱的黑色头发不听话地竖起几缕，消瘦的身体僵硬地歪在床上。他对上一双蒙着蓝绒的眼睛。  
　　  
　　迟来的恐惧先是漫过坐麻的脚尖和小腿，然后一瞬间淹没过头顶。哈利颤抖着伸出双手，摸上脖子上面那个也许是自己的脸，然后玻璃后的人也学着他这样抬起手，深蓝色的目光诡异地盯着他。  
　　  
　　他是谁？这是哪里？  
　　  
　　哈利跌跌撞撞地爬下床，酸麻的双腿不听使唤地瘫软在地。哈利咬了咬牙，憎恨不能快速从房间里面出去，虽然他并不知道外面有什么在迎接他。  
　　  
　　腿的知觉渐渐复苏，哈利毫不迟疑地握上银色的门把手，冲出房门。然而门外除了一个排布整齐艺术的客厅什么都没有，只是陌生的冷清落满了房间的每一个角落。  
　　  
　　哈利小心翼翼地伸出脚尖，赤裸的皮肤触到没铺毛毯的大理石上，细碎的冰凉刺透了脚底的皮肤，顺着毛细血管传输到大脑中枢。哈利昏沉的脑子稍微清醒了些。  
　　  
　　他走到客厅的中央，转了个圈环顾四周，白色的墙纸绣着精致的暗纹，上面挂着一副巨大的抽象派画作。天花板上悬着一个漂亮的水晶灯，半空中折射下来的阳光在周边染上彩虹色的光斑，下面是一张玻璃茶几，上面摆着一束米白色和深蓝色的玫瑰，其中几只满天星看似散漫其实经过精妙设计地插在其中。阳台前透明的阻隔也是艺术玻璃，里面凝固的白色碎花像是一团一团盛着雪的蒲公英。  
　　  
　　哈利觉得他应该静下心来思考，但是脑子里的空白让他无从下手。他陷到浅灰色的沙发里，在急切慌张之后到来的感觉是巨大的空虚茫然。他的目光自然而然落在正对面的墙上，那中间有一个很大的钟，以一对男女拥吻在一起的油画作为背景，秒针以一个点为中心做着有规律的圆周运动，哥特式雕花的针尖如利剑般一寸一寸逼近喉咙白皙的皮肤，令人憎恶的井然有序使混沌的思绪更加沉沦。  
　　  
　　这就能很好地论证，万物的优劣等级都是比较出来的，如果没有天空，大海已经能自称蔚蓝了。但是也没有人能够说大海和天空孰优孰劣，定义大多都是人类的自以为是，比如在无限循环小数还没有被理解时被贴上了“无理数”的标签，凭什么它们就无理呢？当然后来即使理解了，人们也不会为它们正名。这又论证了另一个理论的成立，不论人还是物，一旦被贴上标签就难以被撕下了。  
　　  
　　但是这和哈利都没有任何关系，他不是成天思考宇宙真理的哲学家——当然，也许他是，考虑到他现在什么都记不得了——特别是在失去记忆这个迫在眉睫的问题面前，他显然不应该去为无理数打抱不平。但是，要知道，事情越是逼近，人们反而越容易在焦虑中走神，就像越是靠近考试，那些平时不愿学习又想要好成绩的学生们就越停不下想要玩的念头，焦虑又罪恶地打游戏。这种状况的结果无疑是在最后一秒自暴自弃放任堕落。  
　　  
　　视野中的颜色被眼睁睁而又无能为力地一点一点吸去饱和度，暗淡成扭曲的、黑白的线条，在寂静中天旋地转。哈利现在马上就要到达那个最后一秒了。  
　　  
　　就在哈利处于沉默与死亡零界点上摇摇欲坠时，斜后方的门突然咔嗒一声响了。哈利一惊，猛地跳了起来，脑子里蹦紧的琴弦被利索地砍断，无声无息地在寂静的弹奏中。他向后望去，一个高挑的男人站在微开的门口，及肩的浅金色头发缕在一边，柔顺地搭在浅灰色的休闲服上。  
　　  
　　“早上好，波特。”金发男人说。  
　　  
　　波特？是在叫自己吗？哈利防备地打量着眼前的人，他过于白皙——可以说是苍白——的脸颊上显露出高高在上的娇矜，下巴上扬的弧度是长年累月养成的习惯。哈利定了定神，努力使自己从慌乱中镇定下来，他开口道：“你是谁？”  
　　  
　　男人顿了顿，哈利紧紧盯着他，努力搜刮着他每一寸的微表情，渴望找出些蛛丝马迹来，但金发男人马上就开口了：“我是德拉科·马尔福，你的合租人。”  
　　  
\-------  
　　  
　　哈利患上了一种奇怪的病，他的记忆只能保持一天。  
　　  
　　每天清晨，他被陌生的阳光浇醒，在陌生的床上以陌生的方式醒来，看见陌生的天花板，然后面对陌生的世界浑身颤抖，直到规律的敲门声轻轻叩响，走进来一个陌生的中年妇女。  
　　  
　　“早安，我是莫丽·韦斯莱。”女人不等哈利说话，一进门就熟练地自我介绍，像是已经重复演练了千百次一样，“而你的名字是哈利·波特。出来吃早饭吧，我会对你解释一切。”看到哈利依旧戒备的眼神后，她又开口：“你可以完全相信我，向上帝发誓我绝没有哪怕是一丝一毫的恶意。”  
　　  
　　哈利半信半疑地坐起身——事实上，他也没有别的选择——自称莫丽的女人贴心地将一双蓝色的拖鞋放在他的床边。哈利摸摸鼻子，有些尴尬地将脚伸进去。他不喜欢这样，仿佛他是个只会哭闹的三岁孩子或是不能自理的瘫痪病人。  
　　  
　　他慢吞吞地走下床，被引领着刷牙洗脸，然后一声不吭地被带进客厅。许多红头发的人已经拥挤地坐在餐桌旁，哈利一来他们就安静了下来。这个看上去不小的房间被呼吸作用交换出来的二氧化碳充斥，只有开启的窗户外偶尔飘进来些凉凉的空气，一瞬间遍被瓜分个干净。  
　　  
　　哈利轻轻皱眉，他不愿因为自己的出现打扰到这些谈笑风生的陌生人——确切来说，他不想在无知的情况下被大家注意，这就像坐在后排睡觉什么都不懂的学生被老师点名回答问题一样。  
　　  
　　“嘿，哈利。”一个其中一个红头发的男人站起来，把他拉到自己座位旁边，按在椅子上，哈利僵硬不自然地接受着这个友好的触碰，红头发的男人说：“我是罗恩·韦斯莱，你最好的哥们，我们还有赫敏是从小一起长大的。”他指了指旁边一个顶着一头褐色卷发的女人。  
　　  
　　“抱歉，我没有印象。”哈利努力挤出善意对他们笑了笑，歉意地说出这一天里的第一句话，紧接着就被自己陌生的声音吓了一跳。  
　　  
　　“别担心，”罗恩毫不在意地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们会告诉你一切。”  
　　  
　　从别人口中听到自己的故事是一种多么奇怪的感觉，照理说哈利应该感兴趣地——或者说有义务——把这些关于自己的每一个字都牢牢记在心里，但这些零碎的语言像是一堆并不配套的拼图被硬生生卡在一起摇摇欲坠地支撑着，掩盖不住的空隙乱糟糟地横七竖八的戳在中间，有些为了强行凑和成一对的纸片不得不彼此都骨折一只手臂。最后拼图朦胧地构建出一个父母双亡矮矮瘦瘦的小男孩的身影，但空洞的黑色影子没有丝毫自我重合的感觉，就像把过大而又充满橡胶臭味的皮套生硬地套在身上，既缺氧得难受又手脚束缚寸步难行。哈利甚至听得要打哈欠了。  
　　  
　　“你是说，我四年前经历了一场车祸，然后就得了这个奇怪的病？”他打断罗恩的滔滔不绝，尽力提取着话语中的有用信息，只见罗恩点了点头。  
　　  
　　“我现在多少岁？”  
　　  
　　“你二十四岁了，我们都是二十四岁。”  
　　  
　　哈利沉默了一会儿，他发现罗恩嘴巴动了动，表情突然变得有些尴尬和紧张，而旁边的人也暂时停住了拿着叉子的手。哈利的心沉了下去，他知道接下来这个问题的答案了，一个他每天早上都会得到的答案。  
　　  
　　“那……我有工作吗？“  
　　  
　　“我们可以照顾你。”罗恩快速回答。  
　　  
　　哈利点头，他笑了笑说：“谢谢你们。”然后转头拿起刀叉伸向桌子上涂着黄油的面包。他注意到赫敏和罗恩对视了一眼，其他人似乎也松了口气。  
　　  
　　他咀嚼着面包，黄油滑过舌尖落进胃里，饥肠辘辘的胃袋因为突然接收到油腻的刺激而猛地收缩，沿食道和血管一节一节向上拧结。他意识到自己也许曾经为这件事发过脾气，否则他们不会这么紧张。但是他有什么资格发脾气呢？他们这些好心人收留一个断手断脚的废物，一遍一遍耐心地解释他的过往，还要费尽心思地小心避开敏感话题……他有什么不满呢？  
　　  
　　怜悯！只是不要怜悯！  
　　  
　　任何一个有尊严的人都惧怕这个羞辱的词语。如果他们像对待一个强自杀倾向的抑郁症患者一样对待他，对他不是这么耐心这么善解人意，甚至对他踹上两脚……他至少有理由憎恨，或者指责他们是到处喷洒怜惜的公园喷泉，以同情别人的名义找到自我优越。可是他能看清他们眼里的真挚，在那些毫不添杂质的善意目光下，他这些邪恶的念头只能畏惧地躲进黑暗。  
　　  
　　哈利一上午都呆在房间里里无所事事，书本是完全看不进去的，电视里的新闻联播也一头雾水不知道哪跟哪。他瘫在床上，盯着橘红色的天花板发呆。他记得头顶上的大块钢筋水泥叫做天花板，记得它的颜色名为橘红，他记得二十四岁一般是人们工作创业的大号岁月，记得黄油面包一如既往的甜香。  
　　  
　　可是关于他自己，还有那些身边的人，身边的事，却一概全然不知。就像机器，它们不知道自己是谁，只有编程里的客观知识牢记于心。他可以像机器一样工作，前提是他像机器一般拥有一技之长，可是根据罗恩的话来看，他甚至在大学本科拿到毕业证书之前就因事故缀学了。  
　　  
　　他现在所想的所有内容在昨天前天大前天一定都想过。时间是条不动的数轴，人们在上面永无止尽地向前奔跑，而他在四年前被禁锢了脚步，从此一遍又一遍倒带重播，过着千遍一律的生活。基于他失去了记忆，所有的千遍一律都变成了永恒的唯一，且永远只能到一。  
　　  
　　也许应该告诉罗恩，让他明天早上换一个故事告诉他，这样至少明天不完全是今天的复制品。哈利悲哀地想。  
　　  
　　太阳缓缓上升，被窗户上沿一点一点吞没，窗帘横条纹的阴影在他脸上晃悠，起伏成墨色的波浪。莫丽上来叫哈利吃午餐，其他人已经去上班了。  
　　  
　　哈利看着餐盘上的炸鱼，问：“我们昨天的午饭是什么？”  
　　  
　　这是个奇怪的问题，但是莫丽抬起头时的表情像是听见一个今天天气真好的陈述句，像是昨天也回答过同样的问题。她回答：“是牛排，亲爱的。”像是在说是啊，今天天气不错。  
　　  
　　虽然知道昨天和今天的午餐并不相同，但哈利很难因此感到高兴一点。他病怏怏地舔着炸鱼旁边的碎屑，莫丽有时会问“你身体有什么不舒服吗？”或者“今天的炸鱼合口味吗？”的问题，仿佛哈利是一只易碎的瓷娃娃。他心里烦厌，但口上却礼貌地一一应答。莫丽不说话会更尴尬，而对于一个失忆的人确实找不到什么愉快的共同话题。想到这里，哈利只觉口中的鱼更加味如嚼蜡。  
　　  
　　“我吃完了。”哈利放下几乎没动的的盘子，站起身。  
　　  
　　“你应该多吃点，哈利。这几天你都没有好好吃饭，再这样下去，过几天你就会皮包骨头了。”莫丽站起来，双手握住哈利的肩膀，将他重新压到椅子上，将盘子凑近哈利的胸前，就差举起叉子一口一口喂他了。  
　　  
　　这几天，过几天。一天。  
　　  
　　哈利目光低垂，将抵着胸口的盘子推开，说：“我不是很饿。”  
　　  
　　“乖，吃完饭，我们去公园转转，好吗……”  
　　  
　　“我不是小孩子或者弱智！”哈利猛地转身，大声吼道。  
　　  
　　莫丽波澜不惊，哈利清晰地看见妇女眼中玻璃一般的怜惜后面是自己无理取闹懦弱的身影。他泄了气，平静地说：“对不起，我有点累。”于是默默把餐桌上的食物塞进嘴里。上楼的时候，他听见了身后的一声长叹。  
　　  
　　哈利轻轻关上门，然后转身用力踢了一脚墙壁。他不能忍受这样的生活，没有人类能够忍受活的像畜生一般的生活。但是人类和动物又有什么区别呢？如果他今天早上得知的是另外一个故事，比如自己其实生来就是个跳梁小丑，是个寄人篱下的低贱物种，他就会心安理得地当一只畜生吗？也许不会。现实与深深扎根在人性中的野心之间的不符合正是生命的荒诞。  
　　  
　　但说到底，人性的存在也是人类的自以为是之一。谁又能说狗就没有野心呢？  
　　  
　　哈利在狭小的房间里踱来踱去，说不上焦虑更多还是愤怒更多，亦或是不安更胜一筹。阳光爬满了半边墙壁，橙色的墙壁被泼上一层鎏金，像烧起来般涌起一片燥热，如同成千上百只螃蟹密密麻麻地在沸水中挣扎，壳子已经红得透亮，火舌毫不留情地抓住他们全身铠甲的漏洞，一个劲地往里面舔舐。它们挥舞着无力的钳子，艰难地抬脚就像启动尘封已久老损生锈的机器。  
　　  
　　逃走！逃走！它们无声地尖叫着，伸出恐怖颤栗的脚，窒息在沸腾的气泡中，堕落，堕落。  
　　  
　　螃蟹自然不是凤凰，不能浴火重生。  
　　  
　　哈利粗暴地推开椅子，坐到床旁边的桌子旁边，木头的纹路像是排成一线觅食的蚂蚁，密密麻麻，整齐而杂乱地穿行。桌子的边缘往下，是一个很大的黑窟窿，蚂蚁就是从这里面涌出来的，里面有什么白色的东西正在翕动。  
　　  
　　哈利拉开柜子打开一条缝的门，里面放了一沓钱和一张白纸。他抓起白纸，五颜六色的广告中被红色马克笔画了个大大的圈。  
　　  
　　“招租：白夜公寓。”  
　　  
　　哈利默念，然后目光移到旁边用马克笔的另一端细头写下的字迹——  
　　  
　　“离开这里！”  
　　  
　　他抬起头，窗外的夕阳正好扑头盖脸将他浇了一身。  
　　  
\--------  
　　  
　　哈利深吸了一口气，像是从冰冷的深海里缓过呼吸。  
　　  
　　“所以，我就来到这里了？”  
　　  
　　“是的。”金发男人言简意赅地回答。  
　　  
　　“可是，我有这种病，你应该不会同意和我合租吧？”哈利目光锐利地审视着他的合租人。  
　　  
　　德拉科毫不在意地迎上视线，兴味地说：“第一，你的价钱令我满意，第二，你手没断脚没折，我不负责照顾你。”他顿了顿，笑容更大，“第三，我对你的情况有点好奇。”  
　　  
　　是了，好奇，正常人的反应。哈利有理由感到愤怒，这个词语是多么轻率无礼，就像他嘴角弯起的弧度一般欠揍。但哈利不禁轻笑，似乎很容易便相信了他的说辞。  
　　  
　　“你不认为你的话对于一个病人来说是不合适的，是吗？”他问。  
　　  
　　德拉科挑了挑眉，懒散地回答：“一点也不。”  
　　  
　　哈利低下头，随手翻了翻笔记本上后面空白的纸张，问：“这些是我昨天晚上写的？”  
　　  
　　“是的，我建议你写日记，正如我之前所言，我没耐心每天给你讲故事。”  
　　  
　　哈利盯着德拉科看了一会儿，突然猛地向德拉科扑过去，掐着他的脖子按在沙发上，德拉科发出一声闷哼。  
　　  
　　“我不相信。”哈利冷冷地说，他双手往里扣，心跳平稳地撞击着他的手心，德拉科被迫仰起头，半张脸落在光中，还有半张脸被哈利黑色的发丝像雨伞一般笼罩在阴影里，伞骨被染上薄薄的金色。  
　　  
　　他凝视着哈利祖母绿色的眼睛，眸光流转。空气安静了几秒钟，这时才听见窗外不知品种的鸟正尖声吵闹着。德拉科嗤笑了一声，抬手握住哈利纤细的手腕。  
　　  
　　“那么你想怎么样呢？你不相信，你又能怎么办呢？”他的语气带着十足的轻佻，像是胜利的将军踩着敌人拼命挣扎的脑袋，用已知答案的肯定语气进行着嘲讽的反问，以讥笑为目的的质疑。  
　　  
　　一个失忆的人除了接受身边人灌输给他的故事，还能够怎么办？这就好比是问被踩在脚底的落败骑士下一步的计划是什么，荒诞而无耻。自然是没有答案的，丢盔弃甲的输者从来没有选择的权利。  
　　  
　　哈利垂下眼帘，松开了手，往后面的沙发重重地坐了下去，沉默地盯着眼前的茶几，阳光在玻璃透明的身体内部爬行，像是结满了金色的蜘蛛丝。  
　　  
　　德拉科站了起来，走到旁边的厨房里，倒了一杯茶放在茶几上，使得哈利能在微漾的玫瑰骨朵下面看见自己的脸漂浮在浅黄色的液体上。  
　　  
　　“喝杯茶，开心点吧，波特。”德拉科仰倒在沙发上，两只胳膊以很舒服的大字型摊在靠背上，“然后，接受现实。”  
　　  
　　“就如同我的日记里所言，重复的人生有什么意义呢？”哈利手肘撑着膝盖，盯着茶液中的自己轻声说。  
　　  
　　“这个世界是很主观的，你不记得也就不会有重复的感觉。”德拉科声音在他身后传来，语调不平不缓没有起伏，听起来有些冷漠，“而且，这世界上，即使没有失忆的人也不停过着日复一日重复的生活。”所谓生活不就是得过且过，能活着感知到这个世界已经很不容易了。  
　　  
　　哈利没有回答，他拿起茶杯，无名指和小指摩挲着白瓷柄上细致的雕花，轻轻抿了一口，玫瑰花瓣轻触到他的上唇边缘。  
　　  
　　清香爆炸一般在口腔中蔓延开来，像是一朵玫瑰在嘴里盛开，然后被一下子猛然挤碎，红色的、沸腾的花汁溅满柔软的内膜，灼烧过纤细的细胞与血管。这是一种简直张扬到了极点的芳香，锋芒必露，见血封喉。所有的感官一时全部聚焦到舌尖，哈利一时忘记了说话，听不见声音，思想被拆成破碎的棉絮飘飘扬扬地旋转了一圈，飞进深渊的怀抱。  
　　  
　　过了好一会儿，哈利攀着微弱的理智勉强从红色的海洋里伸出手。  
　　  
　　“这……这不是茶。”哈利质问道。  
　　  
　　“含了些酒精的茶罢了。”德拉科很轻易、理所当然地承认了。  
　　  
　　哈利存在于味蕾的记忆告诉他既没有喝过这样的茶也没有喝过这样的酒，仿若在在宇宙混沌中汲取光点，在火焰与冰霜的断层中采集宝石。像是血红的罂粟花田在勾引着瘾君子。  
　　  
　　“我是一个调香师，兼职调酒。”金色的发丝在阳光下是一种近乎苍白的银色，男人勾起刻薄的唇角，如同杯中的玫瑰悄悄卷起半干枯的花瓣。  
　　  
　　“话说，你不是没有工作吗？那帮我工作吧，我给你包吃包住。”他说。  
　　  
　　“什么忙？”哈利的心动了动，但被他努力压制住了。他怀疑地问。  
　　  
　　“做我的助手。”  
　　  
　　哈利皱了皱眉，大声说：“你在开玩笑，我可不会调香。”  
　　  
　　“你干不干？”  
　　  
　　“……你为什么愿意包吃包住？这么大房子你亏大了。”  
　　  
　　“第一，这是一个乐趣。第二，我有的是钱。”  
　　  
　　哈利很想在这个自然而然说出自己有的是钱的人脸上揍一拳，虽然这看起来确实是个事实。  
　　  
　　“你干不干？”他再次问。也许不能算是问，因为语调是陈述句的命令式。  
　　  
　　哈利沉默了半晌，舔了舔嘴唇，残余的馨香被刮入味蕾，掀起一阵眩晕的龙卷风。  
　　  
　　“干。”哈利回答。  
　　

 

　　1  
　　夏天的阳光向烧开了的水一样扑向窗子，被琉璃玻璃过滤成凉爽的彩色波浪卷进室内，空调排风扇发出呜呼呼的声音，像盘踞在礁石上的塞壬正面向深夜的大海唱诱人心智的歌曲。  
　　  
　　“我有种奇怪的感觉。”哈利合上日记本，说。  
　　  
　　“嗯？”德拉科随意搭腔。他正坐在餐桌上，一点一点试探着将醋倒进一杯哈利不知道是什么的澄清液体里。  
　　  
　　“我虽然不记得我上次喝过你的茶——事实上，我对喝下陌生人饮料的我感到不可思议——”  
　　  
　　“事实上，每个人对你来说都是认识不到一天的陌生人。”德拉科的语气略带嘲讽。  
　　  
　　“噢，别打断我。”哈利翻了个白眼，继续说，“我是说，我好像能通过我在日记上的叙述感觉到那种味道，或者说，感觉到当时的感觉。”  
　　  
　　“谢谢。”德拉科抬起头，微笑地向他点头致敬。  
　　  
　　“啊？”哈利迷茫地抬起头。  
　　  
　　“谢谢你，夸赞我的茶让你刻骨铭心。”德拉科表情显得很愉快。  
　　  
　　哈利又翻了个更大的白眼，决定换个话题。  
　　  
　　“你要我做你的助手，那我应该干点什么？”  
　　  
　　“嗯——”德拉科放下手中的调酒壶，歪着头，严肃注视着哈利疑问的眼睛，好像思考了几秒钟，轻笑说，“端端茶倒到水之类的吧。”  
　　  
　　哈利皱起了眉头，他想表示不满，可是随即他又想到失忆的他能干点什么事情呢？这个繁忙的世界每个人都自顾不暇，独立是资本，冷漠是常态。作为陌生人的德拉科能给他端茶倒水的工作已经是做慈善了。  
　　  
　　德拉科带着些恶意，饶有兴致地看着眼前的男人像个小孩一样苦恼地低着头，黑色卷发像是塞壬腰间盘绕着的海藻，绿色的眼睛被耷拉下来的眼睫遮住了半边。  
　　  
　　“味觉和嗅觉，”他突然开口，“不是装在脑子里的死物，而是一种灵魂的共振。每样东西无论碎成几千几万份拼凑不齐，也不会忘记自己的共振频率。”他顿了顿，站起身，发出的声响引得哈利抬起头，“即使失忆，依旧能感应到共振的颤栗。”哈利反应了好一会儿才意识到德拉科在回答他之前的话。  
　　  
　　德拉科走到哈利面前，将一杯刚刚调出有些泛红的液体推到哈利面前。  
　　  
　　“不了，我不认为把醋倒进任何一杯饮料里面会好喝。”哈利往后仰了仰，退避三舍。  
　　  
　　“没文化真可怕，波特。”德拉科叹息着摇了摇头，“醋是许多鸡尾酒的点睛之笔，比如有名的血腥玛丽。”  
　　  
　　哈利怀疑地盯着眼前的玻璃杯看了一会儿，最终压不住好奇，拿起杯子，小心翼翼地抿了一口——  
　　  
　　“咳……咳咳……这是什么！芥末汁吗？”辛辣的味道从味蕾一跃而上，经过鼻尖串到脑门。哈利剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
　　  
　　“不是，这里面没有一点芥末。”德拉科抬着下巴的角度毫不遮掩地体现着骄傲，“你不觉得很奇妙吗？用不是芥末且没有芥末味道的材料做出芥末的味道，甚至连颜色都与芥末毫无关系。这是伟大的艺术。”  
　　  
　　“那么芥末呢？你让芥末干什么用？”哈利刚刚忍下嗓子里的不适，气愤地大喊。  
　　  
　　“存在既合理，芥末可以用来配置纳豆的味道。”  
　　  
　　“……我就不问你纳豆用来干嘛了。你为什么不用这杯和芥末毫无关系但是有芥末味道的东西去配纳豆的味道？”  
　　  
　　“你说得有点道理。”德拉科手扶着下巴，竟然认真地思考了起来，“但是如果按照这个逻辑，芥末味道的原料里面有甜菜，要配置出甜菜的味道需要可可豆，配置出可可豆味道需要苦瓜，而配置出苦瓜味道又需要纳豆。这样我就需要用纳豆去配置纳豆，那就称不上艺术了。”说完，他还自己满意地点了点头。  
　　  
　　哈利沉默了几秒，有一瞬间想把手里的杯子砸在金发男子的脸上。  
　　  
　　“没有人会想喝这些反人类的东西的。”他发出最后的抗议。  
　　  
　　德拉科叹息道：“唉，俗人。一昧满足市场的愚昧心理。”他顿了顿，然后嘴角突然勾勒起一个可憎的笑容，“而且，如果是我把这杯‘反人类的东西’公布于世，绝对会被人们争抢不休还要高价拍卖，就好像一堆明明不懂艺术的人非要站在康定斯基的画面前评头论足一番。”  
　　  
　　他转过身，忽视身后幽怨的目光向公寓的门口走去，边走边抓起过肩的金色发丝，用手腕上的纤细发绳绑了起来，松散地扎在脑后。  
　　  
　　“嘿，你要出去吗？”哈利急忙问道。  
　　  
　　他的心怦怦直跳，他意识到自己正在害怕德拉科的离开。即使这个自大的男人是他今天才刚刚认识的陌生人，即使他怀疑这人有点精神上的问题，但这是他唯一认识的人，好像他会一直在他身边不会走一样，哪怕在日记中哈利已经读到他是对自己病情好奇才答应合租的。  
　　  
　　吊桥效应似乎在没有记忆的情况下特别的显著。  
　　  
　　“你要一起来吗？”德拉科没有转过身体，只是将头回了过去，问道。  
　　  
　　噢该死的。  
　　  
　　哈利狠狠地看着德拉科，这人嘴里吐出本就带着傲慢命令腔调的话语对他而言就是赤裸裸的威胁，那副欠揍的嘴脸就像在说“哈哈哈我就知道你离不开我”。哈利想自己也许骨子里还挺叛逆的，因为他的脑子里不断回响着“他叫你干什么你就干什么也太没面子了吧”。  
　　  
　　但这是一个亮堂堂放在明面上、精心布置的陷阱，而德拉科的陷阱就从未失败过。  
　　  
　　“我跟你一起去。”  
　　  
　　德拉科笑了，比起得胜的元帅，倒像是通过狡黠的小伎俩得到一颗草莓味糖果的孩子。他在哈利背过身的瞬间说了句“好”。  
　　

 

　　楼房夹缝里的天空是一种令人窒息的亮白色，干枯的风刮过树枝像是金属铁片和砂纸互相摩擦，生出一层橘色的薄雾。  
　　  
　　雾怎么会是橘色的呢？哈利漫不经心地否定了自己在心里编造的句子。“橘色”为什么是橘色呢？“黑”为什么是黑，“白”为什么是白呢？毫无意义的两个字，21个笔画的拼接（或许是22个，哈利搞不清楚），却被人类赋予了一个即使失忆也能记得的、共识的含义——肉眼受到波长为590到610的电磁波辐射能刺激后所引起的视觉神经感觉。  
　　  
　　难道波长就是客观的吗？动量呢？冲量又是什么形式的存在？即使空间和时间不是错觉，人类上下发展数百万年对于宇宙或者更大的概念来说也只是短暂到可以忽略的存在。如果说科学是规律的总结，那么沧海一粟的瞬间又怎么能称上规律？人们打着追求真理的旗号，实际上只是达到满足物种自我的需求就已经心满意足。  
　　  
　　有时候会觉得人类真是既伟大又荒谬。  
　　  
　　“波特，想吃个冰淇淋吗？”德拉科停住脚步。  
　　  
　　哈利从神游中回过神，惊奇地打量了一番德拉科手指之处破旧的小推车，“看你这幅大少爷的模样，我还以为你只会去摩天楼顶上的高级旋转餐厅吃东西。”  
　　  
　　德拉科假笑了一下，没理哈利，继续问：“所以，你吃不吃？”  
　　  
　　“不吃。”  
　　  
　　“真的？”  
　　  
　　“真的。”  
　　  
　　“你不喜欢吃冰淇淋啊。”德拉科耸了耸肩，自顾自向冰淇淋铺子走，随口说道。  
　　  
　　哈利叹了口气，说：“人类总是喜欢擅自定义超乎他们自身能理解的人或事，即使并不能操控他们。就像将橘色定义为橘色一样。”  
　　  
　　德拉科闻言停了下来，回过头，挑了挑眉：“这句话本身也是一句定义句。而且，你刚刚还将我定义为只摩天大厦楼顶上吃旋转餐厅的大少爷。”  
　　  
　　哈利切了一声，已经发觉拼口舌他从来不是德拉科的对手，于是跟着走到了那台破旧的小推车。  
　　  
　　“喂，布雷斯，起来干活。”德拉科四下望了望，朝车里喊。  
　　  
　　“操，谁在吵本少爷睡觉。”里面钻出来一个睡眼惺忪的男人，乌黑色的发丝凌乱地散在棕色的皮肤上。“噢，德拉科，是你啊。”他将手背挡着的眼睛睁开一条缝，随即又闭上了眼，躺回原位。  
　　  
　　“一个冰淇淋。”德拉科敲了敲车子，松散的零件发出咯吱咯吱的响声。  
　　  
　　布雷斯再次缓慢地坐起身，对德拉科比了个中指，才缓慢背过身，拿起一个甜筒，开启冰淇凌机器。  
　　  
　　“这位是？”布雷斯看向哈利，漫不经意地问道。  
　　  
　　“我的合租人。”德拉科似乎挑了挑眉毛，“哈利·波特。”  
　　  
　　“你好。”哈利有些局促地打了个招呼——这是他认识的第二个人。  
　　  
　　“你好。布雷斯·扎比尼。”布雷斯开朗地介绍自己，随后又无精打采地转回去面对冰淇凌机器。  
　　  
　　雪白的、柔软的膏体落入甜筒里，然后一圈一圈向上堆积，最后拉出一个完美的尖，因为重力原因微微向下垂，刺眼的阳光将它浑身上下撒得亮晶晶的。  
　　  
　　“喏，拿着。”布雷斯一把把甜筒塞到德拉科手里，然后身子一软又躺到被小车遮住的地方，“快走吧快走吧。  
　　  
　　哈利走了以后还频频回头，惊诧地问：“他这样子怎么做生意？”  
　　  
　　德拉科笑了，脸上病态的苍白被阳光晒出一丝血色。哈利更加疑惑了。  
　　  
　　“你之前的定义其实没有错。布雷斯就是伦敦塔桥顶上那家最大旋转餐厅企业的少爷。”  
　　  
　　“那他——”  
　　  
　　“他和女朋友打赌输了，赌约是在这里用小推车卖一周冰淇淋。”  
　　  
　　哈利看着眼角还带着笑意的德拉科，搞不清楚这人的奇怪笑点，撇了撇嘴：“有钱人的乐趣。”  
　　  
　　德拉科舔了一口冰淇淋那个逐渐下垂的尖端，浅红色的舌头灵活地卷走一小撮白雪，水渍在阳光下闪光。他享受地眯起双眼。  
　　  
　　汗水顺着哈利的太阳穴淌过他的脸颊，额前几缕湿透的发丝不舒服地贴在他的额头上。他烦躁地用手对着脸聊胜于无地扇了扇，悲哀地用阴谋论揣测：这又是一个圈套，甚至不用语言。  
　　  
　　好吧。哈利咂了咂嘴，看准德拉科刚刚舔完冰淇淋抬头的瞬间，一个跨步冲到前面，扒住德拉科的手肘抬头就是一大口，整个冰淇淋只剩下撒着巧克力屑甜筒了。  
　　  
　　一大口冰凉毫不留情地贴上燥热的口腔，避无可避，整齐的两排牙齿因为忽冷忽热的刺激而整个人哆嗦了几下。像是把冬天整个塞进了正晾在夏天的身体里。  
　　  
　　清新凉爽的味道灌满哈利的每个细胞和血管，但哈利顾不上仔细品味冰淇淋的美味，他睁大眼睛看着德拉科，调皮地眨了眨。  
　　  
　　赤裸的胳膊在夏天的热浪里黏糊糊地贴在一起。  
　　  
　　德拉科先是一愣，过了几秒后才反应过来，嫌弃地转过头：“我有说过吗？我有洁癖。”但他既没有推开哈利的手也没有把只剩甜筒的冰淇淋扔掉。  
　　  
　　寒意快速划过嗓子和食道，哈利笑容一僵，不小心呛到，大声咳嗽起来。德拉科皱着眉拍了拍他的背：“你的年龄是和你的记忆一起消失了吗？”  
　　  
　　阳光逐渐变得温和，象牙白的颜色染上了些橘红的边，凭空混入些蓝与紫的色相，像是白夜公寓里的艺术玻璃一般绚丽。  
　　  
　　“话说，你到底是出来干什么的？”哈利看着两个人摇摇晃晃的影子偶尔交汇在一起，问道。  
　　  
　　“转转而已。”德拉科漫不经心地回答。  
　　  
　　“在这样的大夏天？”哈利抹了把额头上的汗珠，质问道。  
　　  
　　德拉科只是晃了晃头，没有再搭腔。  
　　  
　　吊桥效应在没有记忆的情况下尤其显著，特别是在夏天。  
　　  
　　就算忘记了今天也无所谓，如果明天还会像今天一样。  
　　  
　　人类口口声声地宣称厌恶重复与千遍一律，打着自由的名义做着无谓的抱怨。但是说到底，他们讨厌的不过是伴随着平凡无趣的惶恐痛苦一遍又一遍发生，对于快乐的如出一辙，他们甘之如饴，就好像选择性忘记人生需要新意的言论。  
　　

 

　　2　　  
　　“我不知道车祸前的我每天是怎么生活的，但我猜就像今天一样。他一点也不把我当成一个病人或者怪物特殊对待，而是一个平等的人（我希望是朋友）。  
　　  
　　“虽然这么说有点没良心（我知道韦斯莱家对我很好），但是我还是庆幸自己来到了这里，请上帝原谅我的自私。希望韦斯莱家看了我留下的信不会太着急，他们一家人太好了。”  
　　  
　　哈利叹了口气，将日记放在桌上，脸埋进双手中。  
　　  
　　太大胆了。这太冒险了。没有记忆的他如果在大街上把德拉科惹恼被抛下了，他就真的无家可归了，过不了几天就会饿死在街头，带着迷茫和不知所措，难看且毫无自尊地死去。  
　　  
　　一个人即使淹没在压力与恐惧的深海里透不过气，已经几乎决定自暴自弃的时候，上面突然垂下来一根纤细的海草，他也会拼命抓着向上爬。  
　　  
　　真是给点颜料就开染坊。  
　　  
　　自古以来的人类多是死于此。  
　　  
　　哈利从手指的间隙中间悄悄往旁边瞥了一眼，一片灰色的光在眼角闪动，像是月亮周围一圈的黑夜，带着疏离又刻薄的温柔。  
　　  
　　灰色，灰色。  
　　  
　　哈利跳了起来。  
　　  
　　德拉科挑了挑眉毛，看着哈利傻愣愣地站在沙发跟前，像是幼儿园老师好笑地看着小朋友因为弄丢了名牌这类小事而惴惴不安。  
　　  
　　“怎么了，波特？”他玩味地问，字眼如日记里所写那样习惯性地拉长，像是正在唱歌。  
　　  
　　“啊……我想，我想问你，这个公寓里是不是有什么香味？”  
　　  
　　德拉科眯了眯眼睛，用手撑着下巴，带点上位者的赞许意味说：“你发现了啊。”  
　　  
　　“嗯，我在日记上看见的……昨天外出回来之后有对比了，就有点感觉。”哈利悻悻地坐回沙发上。  
　　  
　　德拉科拿起桌上的水杯喝了一口，干燥的舌苔总算得到了些许滋润。他放下杯子，用食指敲了敲玻璃茶几，站起身。  
　　  
　　“亲爱的助手，你要来我工作的地方看看吗？”  
　　  
　　上扬的、刻薄的、浅色的嘴唇。目中无人的、轻佻十足的、马尔福式的问句。  
　　  
　　他眼睛微眯成好看的狭长形，嘴里念着颂歌一般的语调，仿佛是一个四处游历的贵族诗人。醉人的桃花落于仲夏夜的灰色天鹅绒，花瓣在浅风中翕动颤抖，酒香就被颤出来几朵，震动了浮尘。  
　　  
　　一个万无一失的陷阱，一个不太礼貌的邀请。  
　　  
　　哈利倏地站起来：“我要去。”  
　　

 

　　“丁香，玫瑰，青柠，橙花……”  
　　  
　　数千瓶高高矮矮的玻璃瓶整齐地排在高达天花板的架子上，房间的角落伫立着一个巨大的蒸炉和一个类似于培养皿的东西，里面盛满浅色的液体，上面漂浮着一层厚重的黄色花朵，一动不动地漂浮着，像是一层的黄油做的乌云。  
　　  
　　德拉科将贴着漂亮花体字标签的玻璃瓶从架子上抽出，细长的手指轻轻抚弄拨动着玻璃瓶盖，偶尔发出细碎微小的碰撞声。  
　　  
　　“你知道，味道是怎么保存下来的吗？”他晃了晃手中的瓶子，液体在里面轻轻荡漾，他的眼睛里散发出一种迷离，如同栖息热带的灰色犀嘴鸟偏执地注视着自己的爱人，随时准备献上一个致命的亲吻。  
　　  
　　哈利顺从地摇了摇头，他已经彻彻底底地发觉了这个人的恶趣味——高高在上的姿态是生活不可或缺的必须品，他人的服从与请求是他无可取代的精神粮食。  
　　  
　　果然，那人满意地勾起了嘴角，走到蒸炉的旁边，也不去看哈利跟上了没有。  
　　  
　　“一般的香精原料都是有机物，属于油相，不易分离，所以采取水蒸气蒸馏法提取。你闻闻这个。”德拉科打开玻璃瓶的盖子，凑到他面前。  
　　  
　　哈利微微低下头，轻轻吸了一口气。  
　　  
　　风吹过悬崖的边缘，少女鼓起的裙袍像只白色的灯笼，石头上的苔藓和柔纱微微晃动。  
　　  
　　哈利睁开眼睛，喃喃地说：“是百合。”  
　　  
　　德拉科微笑着点了点头：“没错，几千几百支还带着晨露的野百合从悬崖边缘盛开，只化为这小小一瓶精华。”  
　　  
　　哈利瞬间紧张了起来，小心翼翼地双手捧着玻璃瓶，生怕不小心就打碎了。  
　　  
　　德拉科看着哈利的动作，笑意更甚，毫不在意地说：“这不算是极品。”  
　　  
　　他从哈利的手里接过百合香精，放回架子上，然后自顾自地向架子后走去。  
　　  
　　后面的人好像是轻轻哼了一声，于是快步跟了上来，有些杂乱不稳的脚步敲击过大理石的瓷砖。德拉科闭上眼想象哈利脚步一深一浅地追上来的样子，手指有节奏地敲了敲裤子侧面整齐的缝线。倘若这是圣诞夜节奏欢乐的圆舞曲，他说不定能够踮起脚尖脱下鞋子，跳一首喝醉后的蓝调。  
　　  
　　德拉科用指纹走进一间储藏室，这里的装修和外面的实验室不太一样。如果说外面是庞大的震撼，这里则更加富丽精致。德拉科径直走到柜子的深处，熟练地抽出一个小瓶子。  
　　  
　　“花类里面，我最喜欢的是这个，在荷兰峡谷里午夜十二点采摘的蓝妖姬。”  
　　  
　　稀有的玫瑰，高贵与妩媚共存。果然是马尔福会喜欢的花。哈利暗自腹诽。  
　　  
　　他躲在草丛后面望向蓝色的玫瑰海，身着银色的哥特式燕尾服的男人将金色发丝束在耳后，手中捧着一卷诗集，用最优雅的步子慢慢徘徊，吐出如雪白滚圆的珍珠一般的诗句，惊起一连串温柔而热烈的噼啪坠地。  
　　

　　“啊，天国之君，  
　　  
　　请原谅我不懂温柔的慢调，  
　　  
　　打碎了满月的步摇。  
　　  
　　但我不感到抱歉，  
　　  
　　因为致死的蓝色热烈，  
　　  
　　已经缠上我尖利的长刀……”  
　　

　　“过来。”德拉科喊了两声，发现哈利豪不动弹，皱了皱眉，于是便伸手拉着他的领子向前走。  
　　  
　　“喂，喂。要拉就拉袖子啊……”哈利回过神，用力挣扎出来，不满地叫道。  
　　  
　　“噢，愚蠢的波特。”德拉科打断他，“小声点。”  
　　  
　　哈利的心不由怦怦直跳，这种奇妙的肃静与庄严感，像是生怕吵醒房间里隐匿着的上万只小精灵，还有层层叠叠的架子后面蛰伏的巨大眠龙，温热的身体随着呼吸而一起一伏。  
　　  
　　不同种类的香味悄悄从密封的瓶子间隙里钻出来些许，漂浮、凝聚、翩跹、混响，像是一支拇指姑娘的交响乐队正进行着盛大的奏乐表演。空气因子像喝醉了一般昏昏欲睡。随着他们的步伐，一层又一层的香拂过鼻尖，如同一只又一只花蝴蝶振翅飞舞带起一缕又一缕微乎其微的细风。  
　　  
　　“你看这些：沉香，藏红花，白木香……香能够掌握人心，比如大量的沉香就有安定神经松弛精神的作用。”德拉科走到一张桌子前，轻轻将几个瓶子打开，蹲在地上，小声说，“这些都是无价的极品。”  
　　  
　　哈利小心地凑到德拉科的旁边，黑色的卷发勾住金色的发丝，深海里的海藻缠上半空中折射下来的阳光。脸贴得很近，两人的呼吸沿两条直线穿行，然后在一个点相交汇。  
　　  
　　哈利盯着眼前的香瓶，心跳更加剧烈。  
　　  
　　辽阔的草原是深海的蓝色，泥土和水搅在一起的气息盛在向上漂浮的泡泡里，当泡泡因为压强过大而爆破时，清新的香气就一泻而出，渗透了水分子间每个缝隙直达海底火山的夹层里，与滚烫的熔岩来一曲猩红的华尔兹，却是爆发出翡翠的森奥。  
　　  
　　“这是什么？”哈利指着其中一个瓶子问。  
　　  
　　“龙涎香。这是世界上最罕见最高贵的香。”他的轻吟浅颂像是在颂一首慢诗。  
　　  
　　“龙涎香……这香味是怎么形成的？”哈利忍不住深吸了几口气，忍不住探究是什么样的神物才能酿造出来自天堂的芳香。  
　　  
　　德拉科眨了眨眼，恶略地弯起嘴角，拖着戏剧性的长音说：“你猜？”  
　　  
　　哈利不满地转头，鼻尖擦过了一层皮肤。  
　　  
　　柔软、细腻。苍白、温热。  
　　  
　　哈利慌忙往后退了几步，金发的男人已经回过了头，似笑非笑地看着他，冷色调的灯光在他眼中映出幽幽的蓝色，像是深夜里出没的鬼魅提着灯笼在街上飘游。  
　　  
　　也许是香太醉人，哈利觉得自己有些昏沉。  
　　  
　　“呃，龙涎香的话……是某种特别的树脂凝结成琥珀产生的香味①吗？”哈利集中精神，歪着脑袋联想。  
　　  
　　“不是。”德拉科仿佛获得了意料之内的答案，笑了笑，平静地说，“龙涎香是抹香鲸因消化不良而产生混着肠液的排泄物。”  
　　  
　　“咳……咳咳。”哈利被自己的口水呛到了，咳了好久，一时间无法直视眼前的香料。他悻悻地撇过头，嘟囔道，“这样啊……”  
　　  
　　德拉科哈哈大笑起来，肩膀上的发丝一抖一抖，脸上泛起不自然的红晕。  
　　  
　　哈利从没见过他笑得如此夸张，眼睛与眉角弯成好看的小月亮，细长的睫毛是一缕缕清晰可见的银色清辉，唰唰扑扇了几下，便笼罩住了下边浅色的樱桃园。  
　　  
　　哈利只觉脸上发热，低下了头。  
　　  
　　等他笑够已经过去好久，哈利通红的耳尖没有冷却的趋势，反而愈演愈烈。  
　　  
　　像是英式庄园里沾着露珠的红果子。  
　　  
　　德拉科欣赏了好一会儿，才说：“想见识一下我的作品吗？”  
　　  
　　哈利迫不及待地点了点头。  
　　  
　　“香水的调制方法很多，比如古老经典十二香三调，还有现在比较流行更加立体的调法。”德拉科站起身将香料的瓶子放回架子上，另外抽出了一个钴蓝色的香水瓶，“比如这个，是更类似于空间几何的结构。我发明的。”  
　　  
　　他从抽屉里抽出一条镶着花边的手帕摊在桌上，打开瓶塞，将瓶子悬在空中，轻敲食指，两滴液体就颤颤巍巍地滑落了出来。  
　　  
　　“你闻。”德拉科将手帕凑近哈利的鼻子，眉间带着遮掩不住的自负。  
　　

　　“……我用它刺破虚妄与迷茫，  
　　  
　　将猩红的血液揉碎进幽冷的花瓣。  
　　  
　　曙光爆裂，缅默的星夜与萧。  
　　  
　　你喜欢莎士比亚还是毛姆？  
　　  
　　或者是浪漫的菲茨杰拉德……”  
　　

　　蓝妖姬被空气中无形的刃霎那间割碎成晶蓝的齑粉，无数天鹅从水中惊起，有力的翅膀舞起盛大的狂风，将脚下的土地分崩离析，露出下面无穷无尽斑驳的黑夜和陆离的光。流星冲撞，大气爆炸，千万道金红色的光向四面八方砸去。他只能到处逃窜，在失重的宇宙间奔跑。万物混沌间，他隐约看见那个金发的男子还在悠哉地吟诗，火花在他身后张开绚丽的翅膀。  
　　  
　　——听好了。我喜欢你。  
　　

　　“……我在沉默，我在尖叫；  
　　  
　　我呼吁自由，我热爱教条。  
　　  
　　我要时光倒流回冷战，我要世界从地心开始核爆炸；  
　　  
　　我要和平被撕碎，我要恐怖肆意蔓延：  
　　  
　　我要在黑洞里寻找光明，我要为白纸泼洒上颜料……”  
　　

　　蓝色的碎瓣以闪电般的速度被火光点燃，黑白混淆，颠倒众生。金发男子突然回过头，喧嚣的杂乱声骤然间以诡异的方式暂停，他沉默的眼睛里倒映着一块一块陨落的火种，还有碧绿的翡翠。  
　　  
　　——我将为你调制世上最迷人的香。  
　　

　　“……火焰涌动成灼烫的浪花。  
　　  
　　金鱼摆动着金红色的尾巴俶尔远逝。  
　　  
　　极冷与极热的聚焦，  
　　  
　　是大片翡翠寂静生长。  
　　  
　　我踏着炽热，  
　　  
　　我走向远处深海里的光与蓝妖……”  
　　  
　　——请为我创造一个世界。  
　　

　　“哈利。”  
　　  
　　哈利恍然抬头，德拉科的影子在模糊的视野里晃了晃，最后重叠在一起，漫天的火光与碧绿重新消弭成装满香水瓶的架子。  
　　  
　　德拉科递了张餐巾纸，哈利愣了愣，才发觉自己泪流满面。  
　　  
　　“不好意思……我……我也不知道为什么……”哈利感觉窘迫，夺过餐巾纸胡乱撸了几下脸庞，还有些木讷地说，“我只是感觉……”  
　　  
　　沉默了半晌，头顶上传来声音。  
　　  
　　“我们来跳支舞吧。”  
　　  
　　哈利抬头时只看见德拉科的后脑勺。那人不知从哪里打开了环绕音响，柴可夫斯基的《花之圆舞曲》立刻从四面八方涌来。

“跳舞？现在？我们两个？”哈利迷迷瞪瞪地问。  
　　  
　　德拉科转过身，不由分说地将哈利从地上拉了起来，然后做出了一个邀请的鞠躬，完全是一个优雅的绅士。

“我不会跳舞。”哈利皱着眉头说。

德拉科只是微笑没有说话，硬是把哈利的手拉了过来。

他们在香的世界里转起了圈，一圈又一圈。他们身边早已被花丛层层覆盖，柔嫩的花瓣将他们包裹得密不透风。旋转间，各种香味在鼻尖一滑而过，像是精灵的裙摆在空中划过完美的弧度，转瞬即逝。

也许他以前真的跳过舞。哈利惊讶地发现自己的身体能够轻盈自如、毫不费力地跟着音乐摇摆旋转，和德拉科的步伐像是排演了无数次一般契合，就像封与身体深处的记忆被悄然唤醒。

一曲毕，他们默契地朝对方行了个礼。

“看起来你之前是会跳舞的。”德拉科的眼睛里闪烁着深不见底的蓝光。

“看起来是这样。”哈利笑着用衣袖擦了擦脸颊上未干的泪水与汗珠。

他们又跳了很久很久，直到光影的分界线逐渐从左边偏移右边，直到他们都满头大汗腿脚酸涩。

哈利洗澡的时候才觉得奇怪。按照那人恶略的性格，他哭的时候理应该调笑几句“怎么？感动成这个样子”之类的话，或者至少好奇地询问几句。可是并没有，反而邀请他跳舞。  
　　  
　　这算是善解人意吗？  
　　  
　　哈利迷惑地摇了摇头。  
　　

 

　　3  
　　“那是一种，呃，惊心动魄、迷乱众生的香。抱歉，我想尽可能描述得更加详细以便你——也就是明天的我——能切身体会到这种感觉，但是语言实在太过贫瘠，任何华丽的辞藻都是对它的玷污。他说过香味是灵魂的共振，既然我和你理论上是同一个灵魂，我想你会记起来这种味道的。  
　　  
　　“我不知道我为何会哭。当我反应过来的时候泪水已经布满了我的整张脸……我只记得当时我精神恍惚，脑子里晕乎乎的，好像看见了很多的幻象，听到了很多的声音，有一瞬间我几乎要以为这是被我遗忘的记忆……这是香的魔力吗？之前我还在想不过就是味道罢了，再神奇能神奇到哪里去……好吧，我认输。  
　　  
　　“这里的生活就像是一场梦。早上的我还在责怪昨天的我太过放肆，没想到晚上的我就完完全全卸下了心房。真是奇怪。如果真是梦，也许别醒来也挺好的……”

　　  
　　“噢愚蠢的波特，它们不是你的仇人，别用指甲使劲往里面戳。”  
　　  
　　哈利的脑袋被拍了拍，他条件反射地回头，发现德拉科正抱着胳膊站在他身后，不满地盯着他。  
　　  
　　外面正在下雨，彩窗上投射着淅淅沥沥的黑影条纹，潮湿的空气和哗啦啦的杂音从窗沿上的每条缝隙里钻进来。  
　　  
　　他回头看了看被自己无意中戳进底层油脂的玫瑰花瓣，吐了吐舌头：“不好意思，有点走神。”  
　　  
　　德拉科哼了一声，说：“油脂离析法是用油脂来吸取味道作为载体，之后再用酒精萃取。虽然速度慢，但是能很大程度上减少香味被破坏的程度。”  
　　  
　　“咚——咚——咚——”  
　　  
　　敲门声，确切来说，是砸门声，打破了宁静。  
　　  
　　德拉科皱了皱眉头，前去开门，门外还没有漏出完整的人影他就已经抱怨地说：“潘西小姐，你能不能偶尔也像个淑女一样按门铃而不是砸门？”  
　　  
　　门外的黑色短发女人看都没看他一眼，蹬着一双恨天高就钻过德拉科撑着门框的手臂进来了，一眼就看见了里面站起身来的哈利，大大咧咧地问好：“你好，你就是德拉科的合租人兼助手吧。我是潘西·帕金森。”  
　　  
　　哈利有些紧张。  
　　  
　　陌生人、看起来和德拉科关系很好。  
　　  
　　德拉科仿佛是他生活的全部，而德拉科的朋友圈他却丝毫不了解。手指缠绕，指尖无意识的掐进掌心，泛起几丝涨红，就像把花瓣按进蜡里。哈利心里有种莫名的不舒服。  
　　  
　　德拉科走了过来，扬着眉毛介绍：“不知道你有没有记得布雷斯·扎比尼。这个疯疯癫癫的女人就是让他卖一个星期小推车冰淇淋的女朋友。”  
　　  
　　这个“记得”表示的是“记录在日记里”。哈利很感谢德拉科贴心的避讳，他确实不想让其他人知道失忆的病。哈，这是他和德拉科的小秘密。哈利心里的不舒服又被冲散了，他的嘴唇不自觉上扬。  
　　  
　　“喂，德拉科。”潘西转了转眼睛，说，“给我来一杯粉红佳人。”  
　　  
　　“呵，你当我家是酒吧而我是你的服务生吗？”德拉科讽刺道，一动不动，“还有，脱掉你的鞋，别搞脏我的西班牙地板。”  
　　  
　　潘西撅了撅嘴，模样还像是刚刚十八岁的少女，边脱鞋边夸张地说：“别那么小气，德拉科，我们多少年的交情了。”  
　　  
　　“呵。”  
　　  
　　“欸，下次我让布雷斯去想办法弄一批荷兰的郁金香，纯种的。”潘西眼睛都不眨就把男朋友出卖了。  
　　  
　　德拉科眯着眼睛和潘西对视了几秒，才走进了厨房。  
　　  
　　客厅里只留下哈利和涂着红色指甲油的潘西，他的腹部不断痉挛打结，想着自己失忆的事情会暴露。  
　　  
　　“哈利·波特，是吧？话说，”潘西首先开口，哈利咽了咽口水，“你是德拉科的助手，平时他都让你干些什么呀？”  
　　  
　　哈利仔细回忆了一番日记本上的内容，犹豫地说：”嗯——主要在他调香的时候打打下手，帮着做一些萃取工作。”  
　　  
　　“给他这么难伺候的人打下手真是难为你了吧。”潘西用调笑的口吻说。  
　　  
　　哈利摸了摸后脑勺，打着哈哈：“没有没有。”  
　　  
　　潘西不在意地笑了笑，凑近了哈利，小声道：“那你觉得，他，人怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“德拉科，他很好啊。”哈利谨慎地回答，“他教了我很多调香的知识。”  
　　  
　　“他可从来不收徒弟。”潘西停顿了几秒，然后笑得更甜，“你一定闻过‘翡翠蓝妖姬’吧。”  
　　  
　　厨房里隐约传来摇动调酒壶的声音，混在雨声里面模糊不清，如同嘴里含了一口水，吐不出来咽不下去，朦胧含糊。  
　　  
　　翡翠，蓝妖姬。  
　　  
　　虽然日记里并没有记录过这个名字，哈利立刻就明白这是指哪一种香了。  
　　  
　　“是的。”哈利没有迟疑地点了点头。  
　　  
　　“你知道全世界的人都想一嗅它的芳香吗？”潘西露出果然如此的神情，眨了眨眼睛。  
　　  
　　“啊？”  
　　  
　　潘西看着哈利疑惑地表情，扑哧笑出了声，然后用神秘的语气说：“其实我更喜欢它的另一个名字。”  
　　  
　　“什么？”  
　　  
　　“阿弗洛狄忒。”  
　　  
　　上翘的尾音刚落，德拉科便从厨房里探出头来。  
　　  
　　“拿着你的粉红佳人快点走。”德拉科把高脚杯塞到潘西的手里，嫌弃地摆摆手。  
　　  
　　黑发女子笑眯眯地接过杯子，扬起头一饮而尽，享受地闭了闭眼睛，还真就一放杯子，准备走了。  
　　  
　　“所以你到底是来干什么的？”德拉科竖起眉毛。  
　　  
　　“外面雨太大了，正好路过避避雨。”潘西摇头晃脑地说，声音里带着无辜，“现在雨小了，我去找我男朋友了。”  
　　  
　　她走到门口时回头望了望，向哈利摆了摆手，然后看着身旁准备关门的德拉科轻声问：“这是第几次了？”  
　　  
　　德拉科挑了挑眉：“你管呢？”  
　　  
　　潘西嗤笑了一声，转身摆摆手就走了。  
　　  
　　雨确实小了，但被当作习以为常的背景雨水杂音如果骤然消失就会引起注意，如果是逐渐消失的则不会有任何人发觉，就像天天见到的亲人不会发现彼此的变化，反而是长时间不见的陌生人对变化更加敏感。  
　　  
　　不过，对于记忆只能保持一天这种特殊人群来说，没有什么参考价值。  
　　  
　　哈利重新坐下来，从篮子里捡起一片玫瑰花瓣整齐地嵌进油脂里。  
　　  
　　“你和帕金森小姐，还有扎比尼先生，是怎么认识的？”  
　　  
　　“我们是一起长大的发小。”德拉科边检查晾制的玫瑰边回答。  
　　  
　　那个罗恩和赫敏，也说他们是从小到大的好朋友。如果他没有发生这种事，他们现在也很开心吧。红色的花瓣从中间裂开，开口逐渐变大，然后一下子分为两块，铺平的油脂被手指弄皱了。哈利赶忙用指腹把柔软的膏体重新填平，用玫瑰瓣盖住瑕疵。  
　　  
　　“潘西和你聊了什么？”德拉科漫不经心地问。  
　　  
　　“嗯……那个香，她说她更喜欢叫它阿弗洛狄忒。”哈利迟疑地说。  
　　  
　　德拉科的手顿了顿，从哈利的视角望过去他正面对着彩色玻璃，稀疏的雨水在绚丽的土壤上留下蜿蜒的黑色溪流。  
　　  
　　“嗯，我也喜欢这个名字。”他说。  
　　  
　　“为什么帕金森小姐说全世界的人都想闻它？”哈利最终还是好奇地问出口。  
　　  
　　“这是我最成功的作品，”德拉科转过身，高傲而轻佻地说，“当然不是所有人都有荣幸鉴赏的。”  
　　  
　　“为什么我可以？”  
　　  
　　德拉科笑了笑，没有回答他的问题，而是抛出了新的邀请：“你想学怎么调它吗？”  
　　  
　　“当然。”  
　　  
　　一阵狂风撞上玻璃，混沌之神卡奥斯亲吻夜里闪闪发光的湖水上飘荡的羽毛，白昼划入黑暗，无声而盛大。  
　　  
　　手帕轻轻拂过，震人心魄的香附在每一颗划过的空气因子上，妩媚地趴在上面抛了个飞吻。  
　　  
　　“阿弗洛狄斯虽然也能大致分为三调，但是蓝妖姬和迷迭香贯穿了整个结构，就像作曲，虽然有不同的乐章，但主题在第一个音符里就显露无疑。”  
　　  
　　德拉科双眼轻阖，指尖在桌上敲下一连串的声响，仿佛真是个随手便能即兴创作的音乐家。  
　　  
　　“我将前调和中调界限模糊，是一个静谧且优雅氛围，但总有种蠢蠢欲动呼之欲出的感觉。像是古老的贵族庄园土地里埋了一根炸弹的导线，火星越烧越近。”  
　　

　　“你说隐晦的旋转迷人窒心，我在灰色的雾霭中踮起脚尖；  
　　  
　　你说幽静的冷色妩媚百骸，我小心摘下深夜里的蓝妖姬；  
　　  
　　你说年少情怀总是诗，我逆着狂风吟诵镶金边的圣经。”  
　　

　　哈利紧紧盯着无色的安息香轻颤了颤，刚刚触及量杯最底层的刻度，德拉科有条不紊地在一排香里熟练地挑出几瓶，骨节分明的手指在瓶瓶罐罐里游转，像是魔术师在哼着小曲的悠闲从容间就作出惊艳众人的神奇表演。  
　　  
　　“后调的龙涎香、麝香和跳跃性的芫荽较为突兀，但是和前面愈燃愈爆炸的氛围相得益彰，直接到达整个结构的最高潮。“  
　　  
　　橙花吻上蓝妖姬的一瞬间，琥珀刹那间在蓝湖中破碎，绽放成丝绒般的花絮。艺术家将水蓝色刷在空白的画板上，然后泼洒上璀璨的鎏金。强烈而诡谲的冲撞最后归于森林的颜色，一只白鹿从里面轻盈地跳了出来，跃出画布，用头亲昵地蹭向哈利的腰间。  
　　

　　“我给你星河辽阔无边，我赠你荆棘见血封喉。  
　　  
　　我要你的叩首臣服，我想你的撕心裂肺。  
　　  
　　我头戴皇冠，在恒星爆炸间亲吻你的手背。”  
　　

　　待最后一滴龙涎香滴落进小瓶子里，雨早已停了，天空变成潮湿的沙黄，窗上未干的雨滴和雾气披上金色的裘衣。  
　　  
　　哈利摇摇晃晃地抬起头。  
　　  
　　“阿弗洛狄忒是什么意思？”  
　　  
　　“爱情。”  
　　  
　　他在灰色的海洋里看见翡翠的绿色。  
　　  
　　淅淅沥沥，淅淅沥沥。  
　　  
　　哈利意识到雨已经停了，是他的身体里在下雨，从动脉到静脉，从经络到骨骼，从颅内到胸腔。  
　　  
　　然后，一个吻回答了所有的迷茫。  
　　

 

　　5  
　　一切的发生是自然而然的，也许有些太过顺理成章。  
　　  
　　蜂蜜味的玫瑰与丁香在柔软的舌苔上盛开，浅色的蜜汁划过挤压在一起的红樱桃，流淌进几千尺远的干燥沙漠。  
　　  
　　德拉科逐渐低下头，睫毛刷过哈利的鼻尖，打翻了一捧小心盛满的月光。他在哈利的嘴角上留下细细密密的吻，潮湿的瘙痒感蜿蜒而下，浸润了下巴、喉结、脖颈，最后停留在被沁湿的锁骨轻轻咬了上去，闪着光的小溪流汇成一潭叮咚的泉水。  
　　  
　　“可以吗？”德拉科喃喃问，就连这个时候，他仍旧乐此不疲地设置着陷阱。德拉科的手指很慢很慢地解开哈利衣领上的扣子，温热的指腹紧贴着他的第一块肋骨。仿佛这是一场庄严的仪式，旁边还有主教和他的唱诗班在朗诵颂歌。  
　　  
　　哈利没法说话。德拉科的吻是一把带着魔法的钩子，能勾走世间一切生物的魂魄。被撕碎的理智有时会在脑海里冒出些边角，但随即又会被更凶猛且更漫长的海水淹没。  
　　  
　　泉里盛了太多蜜水不堪重负，一丝冰凉的液体漫了出来，直直打在下面粉红色的小果子上，光滑透亮。哈利浑身颤栗，脚下一软，退到了调香台的边缘。德拉科含着他的乳尖顺势压了下来，金色发丝划过空气埋进颈窝。  
　　  
　　哗啦——  
　　  
　　浓郁的芳香一瞬间漫溢了整个空间。  
　　  
　　哈利的后背上绽开的大片冰凉的图纹，他瞬间清醒了一大半，赶忙回头去瞧，方才配置好的翡翠蓝妖姬打翻了一桌，小瓶子咕噜噜地转了几圈，哈利眼睁睁地看着它滚到桌子的边缘消失不见，然后在视线死角发出清脆的玻璃声。  
　　  
　　“啊——对不——”哈利慌张地回头，因为说话而微张的嘴唇瞬间被掠夺，上翘的尾音在吞吐的水声里被揉碎消融。  
　　  
　　“别管它……”唇齿纠缠间，德拉科用气声说。  
　　  
　　那双穿梭在香水瓶里的手，那双将香料稳健而精确调配的手，那双白皙的、好看的、创造艺术的手，在哈利的湿透了的背脊上弹奏小夜曲，惊起一连串音符的涟漪。  
　　  
　　do、re、mi、fa、so  
　　  
　　他们和那个美妙的花园之间隔着一条川流不息的河水，不规则分布的鹅卵石沉在水里只露出半个浑圆的光面。跳起来，单脚跃上那朵藏青色的蘑菇——对了，很轻松……报告长官，下一个目标是左前方的米黄色小伞。  
　　  
　　“前调。”德拉科舔了舔湿润的嘴唇，哈利的衬衫已经全部解开，勉强半挂在他的肩上。德拉科将手伸了进去，指尖在敏感的腰窝上转了个圈。  
　　  
　　哈利情不自禁地哆嗦，温柔而馥郁的海水一轮有一轮地淹没他的口鼻。他含着半口海水说：“别……别在这里。”仅存的理智告诉他在瓶瓶罐罐的玻璃世界里做爱是不安全的。  
　　  
　　德拉科似乎笑了一声，一把搂起哈利的腰。他们跌跌撞撞地往外走，穿越过香的丛林，一路上胡乱摸着对方的脊梁、大腿、屁股、腹肌、胸膛，和乳头，他们断断续续地接吻，双唇分开接合的过程中勾出丝状的银花。  
　　  
　　拖鞋掉在了门口。哈利第一次进到德拉科的卧室，如果不是情迷意乱，他应该有兴趣好好欣赏一番。哈利本想往窗上倒，但腰上的手将他禁锢，直直将他拖到艺术玻璃的落地窗旁边白色的天鹅绒地毯上，冰凉的琉璃里凝固着翡翠般的藤蔓和瑰丽的玫瑰，贴上他湿润的背脊。  
　　  
　　“……呃……到床上……”哈利抽泣了一声，间断地发出嚅嚅的鼻音。  
　　  
　　德拉科自然充耳不闻，反而更用力地把哈利往窗上压，手指悄无声息地解开哈利裤子的拉链，然后一把扯下。  
　　  
　　他随手从床头柜的抽屉里拿出安全套和润滑油。哈利还没来得及思考为什么德拉科房间里会有这种东西，自己就被翻了过去，脸颊贴着被他捂热的玻璃，一只湿润的手指划过他的股缝。  
　　  
　　视界里是令人眩晕的摩登城市，他仿佛下一秒就要坠落到彩色的街市中央，仿佛梦里的世界一般，仿佛他有翅膀，在一座座绚丽的楼房间跳跃。  
　　  
　　报告长官！后面着火了！他们回头看，后面果然已经焰火连天，在水流中闯出一道金红的星轨。水花溅起，在空中背信弃义地化为新的火种，为敌人骅骝开道。天空中静流的云层被扯碎，棉絮一般一点就燃。  
　　  
　　三只手指。哈利呜咽了一声，双手扒住光滑的玻璃，其中凝固的碧绿色花纹照映着他的脸。  
　　  
　　空气里的浓郁的香味逐渐变得烈性和神秘，仿若亚当夏娃悄悄靠近苹果树时闻到的芳香，致命诱惑。  
　　  
　　“这是中调。”德拉科用蛊惑的声音说，“别害怕，我会很轻的。”他轻轻抚摸哈利后脑勺汗湿的发尾和白皙的背部。  
　　  
　　快！快跑！他们加快了脚步，轻盈地跃过一块有一块鹅卵石，几乎像是要飞起来，任由火星子在余光里如流星般坠落。风在耳边呼呼地吹，丝带一般划过鼻子眼睛和嘴巴，发丝展开成引领军队的旗帜。  
　　  
　　手指退了出去。哈利微微睁眼，翡翠般的绿光闪过视界氤氲不清。欲望如火一般将他烧得一干二净，时间与空间仿佛都不复存在了。  
　　  
　　就快到了！马上就要到岸上了！火焰正在逼近，飘扬的衣角已经染上灼烫，前面如仙境一般的花园正在触手可及的地方静静地等着他们。他勾起嘴角，飞驰过最后一块紫色的方地，下一秒就要踩上梦幻的岛屿。  
　　  
　　“唔——”异物感和刺痛贯穿了他直达口中呼之欲出，随即却被用力的吻与湿润的舌头封尘。哈利猛地瞪大眼睛，满眼都是金色的、纤细的睫毛与白瓷一般的皮肤。他意识到自己不知什么时候已经躺在了柔软的天鹅绒上，后脑勺不舒服地顶着玻璃，双腿以极为羞耻的姿势被扳开举高。  
　　  
　　“看着我，哈利，看着我……”德拉科沙哑地说。他享受的听见哈利断断续续的喘息声，跟着节奏在他体内开疆扩土。  
　　  
　　火没有熄灭，而是随着脚步攀上了岸的边缘。仅仅过了一秒，猩红便以草地作为媒介包围了他们。陷入绝路，无处可逃。怎么办，长官？回答声被大地突如其来的震动打断，轰隆隆的声响震耳欲聋。玫瑰们剧烈地颤动，像是一群刚出生的小孩子正来回滚动大声哭叫，花瓣如雨一般被纷纷颤落。  
　　  
　　汗珠与香水融合，热烈的芳香中被和谐地夹带了几丝色情的意味，像是即将窜到黑夜顶点的烟花奋不顾身甘之如饴，像是地狱的恶鬼正在一点一点向天堂的地板攀登，眼神里是呆滞而偏执的疯狂。  
　　  
　　蒙着迷雾的绿眼睛。柔软赤裸的身体上有润滑剂还是体液在闪着光，斑驳陆离的色块倒映其上，诱人得好像正在等待采撷。  
　　  
　　欲望一瞬间如灭顶之灾将德拉科杀得片甲不留。  
　　  
　　他会死在这个人手里。德拉科舔着干裂的嘴唇时这样想。  
　　  
　　他身下更加激烈地抽插。然后低下头去，温柔而神圣地吻上身下人好看的肚脐，还有小腹和胸膛。他想把他拆入腹中。德拉科脑子里只剩下这一个念头。  
　　  
　　“要进入后调了。”他撩开哈利耳边湿透的黑发，轻佻地开口。  
　　  
　　不行，岛屿震动得太厉害了。他们已经趴在了地上，双手拼命扣着地面，食指插进棕色的泥土。啊。一朵蓝色的花挣脱了枝桠的束缚，如同受伤的蓝蝴蝶坠落在他的眼睛上。  
　　  
　　他的世界被天旋地转的蓝色笼罩。  
　　  
　　最后一抹红霞被天际扑灭，风声沉寂在黑暗里。德拉科深吸一口气，吞下一大勺夜晚化作的曼陀罗毒剂，再次献上一个圣洁的吻。  
　　  
　　你愿意与我一起堕落吗？  
　　  
　　la，xi，do，do，do，do，do——  
　　  
　　沉静。沉静。沉静。沉静。爆裂。  
　　  
　　岛屿在蓝色的世界里炸成碧绿的烟火。  
　　

 

　　6　　  
　　哈利是被在脸上骚动的温热气息吹醒的，睁开眼睛时，映入眼帘的是一张闭着眼睛的脸，淡金色发丝遮盖了半边脸颊。  
　　  
　　哈利猛地惊坐了起来，无声地捂住嘴巴，然后发现自己也浑身赤裸，身体上地酸楚和后面地不适感全都在昭示着一个羞耻地事实。  
　　  
　　他双手抓着乱糟糟地头发，脑袋高速旋转着。  
　　  
　　越皱越紧地眉头将他空空如也的思绪显示得一览无余。他得逃走。最后哈利心里只剩下一个想法。  
　　  
　　他下定决心，很慢很轻地放下手臂，生怕衣服地摩擦产生不必要地噪音。他缓缓拉下被子，僵硬的转过身，刚要抬起身子来，整个人却愣住了。  
　　  
　　一双灰蓝色的眼睛正好整以暇地看着他。  
　　  
　　“怎么，哈利，穿上裤子不认人了？”那人挑了挑眉毛，用手撑起头，声音里带着玩世不恭。  
　　  
　　哈利条件反射地大声回击：“我都不认识你？”  
　　  
　　“啧，过了一晚上连人都不记得了，渣男。”那人故作伤感的垂下眼帘，睫毛扑闪着扫过一片阴影。  
　　  
　　哈利刚睡醒的脑子还不是很清晰，此时快被气笑了。他刚想反驳，张开口却不知道该反驳些什么。说实在的，他确实不记得这人了，也不记得他是怎么到这个房间里来的。难不成是昨天参加了个什么聚会然后喝多了一夜情？那派对是谁组织的呢？他认识的人里……他的记忆里竟然搜刮不出任何一个名字。  
　　  
　　德拉科欣赏着哈利的脸在一分钟内变了又变，从愤怒无奈到怀疑思考到疑惑迷茫，在到最后的害怕恐惧，仿佛觉得好玩，心满意足地之后才从抽屉里拿出日记本，递给哈利。  
　　  
　　“我知道你有很多疑问。这是你的日记，自己看看吧。”  
　　  
　　德拉科站起身，整个身体都赤条条地裸露了出来，紧实的屁股，修长的腿……哈利急忙避开视线，努力将注意力集中在手里厚重的本子上。  
　　  
　　穿衣服的窸窣声时不时勾过哈利的思绪，他更加面红耳赤，只得把头低得低，手指不自在地抚摸日记本的纸缘。  
　　  
　　所幸德拉科穿好衣服后，说了句“我去准备早餐，衣服衣柜里随便拿”，就很贴心地走了出去关上门。  
　　  
　　哈利深吸一口气，郑重地打开了日记本。  
　　  
　　扉页上面写着几个蓝色墨水的大字“我是哈利·波特”。  
　　  
　　哈利这时才感到真正意义上的恐慌。人是群居动物，当旁边有别人的时候，即使在绝望的困境里依然可以暂时不当回事。然而一旦寂寞下来了，惧怕就会加倍袭来。  
　　  
　　哈利急忙翻开第二页。  
　　  
　　“我是哈利·波特。今年二十六岁。  
　　  
　　今天起床的时候发现自己没有记忆，连自己的名字和模样都是一片空白。  
　　  
　　是莫丽·韦斯莱夫人带我刷牙洗漱去吃早餐的。她是个胖胖的中年妇女，很善良很热情。韦斯莱家是个大家族，很多个红头发的人簇拥在一起的感觉非常神奇有趣——当然，一旦他们的注意焦点转到我自己身上，我就不这么觉得了。  
　　  
　　罗恩·韦斯莱和他的妻子赫敏·韦斯莱自称和我一起长大的死党，告诉了我很多事情。但是我丝毫没有想起些什么，也没有任何带入感，好像那些莫名其妙的故事是以违背重力的方式强行灌注到我脑子里的。我甚至总想走神。这让我感觉对他们有些抱歉。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　在为韦斯莱家留下一封告别信后，我就翻窗跳下去的，带着一张广告纸和一沓钱。感谢楼底下的草丛，它救了我一命。当我刚刚跑出门穿过马路，跑了十米远时，脑子充血的感觉已经逐渐平息，随之而来的是骇人的恐惧与慌张。  
　　  
　　暮色已经逐渐暗淡，车水马龙在周身发出各种杂音充斥着我的耳膜，世界已经做好准备去迎接夜晚的灯红酒绿。我一个人，对于过去与未来一无所知，迷茫地站在这个偌大的城市中央……这感觉非常恐怖。  
　　  
　　也许我不该这样做。我有些后悔，但是这种后悔的感情远远不足以让我硬着头皮回去，无论是考虑到失忆者可笑卑微的自尊，还是在心底存有的一点点希望之光，甚至这种危险的恐惧感使我的肾上腺激素上涌。我想我以前一定是个喜欢冒险且不太循规蹈矩的人，这一点让我感到了一丝愉悦。  
　　  
　　我踌躇了一会儿，挥手打了一辆车。司机是一个不苟言笑的老男人，我向他指了指广告纸上的地址，他就一言不发地开车。我有些庆幸他的沉闷让我不必想方设法应付对于时政八卦的议论，但同时有些担心他是否真的弄明白了我的目的地。  
　　  
　　在车上的时间仿佛过了一个世纪，天色已经是浓重的深灰色了，灰扑扑的月光不情不愿地洒在车窗沿上。他停下了车，一句话没有说，只是看了我一眼，报了一个价钱。我从幻想中反应过来，急忙抽了一张纸钞塞给他，结果找零就匆匆下了车。  
　　  
　　走出车门我才发现，这是一个无比豪华的小区，有漂亮的喷泉和精致的天使雕塑，旁边的植被明显有人每天精心打理修剪。  
　　  
　　我听着后面出租车绝程而去的声音，咽了咽口水。我完全不知道现在的物价怎么样，开始担心手中的钱不够住这里的房子。  
　　  
　　但事已至此，我只能硬着头皮进去看看。  
　　  
　　然后我遇见了一个金色头发的年轻男人。他一看就是富贵人家里走出来的，全身上下都昭示着养尊处优的傲慢，说话总是拖着长音，习惯性一副令人讨厌的轻蔑表情。  
　　  
　　我对他做了自我介绍，并对他说明了我的情况。这是我在进门前决定好的，毕竟现在不提前说好以后也会露馅的。  
　　  
　　他叫德拉科·马尔福。他真是个奇怪的人，也许是贵族有钱没处花闲得慌的恶趣味。总之他接纳了我住在这里，并且建议我每天写日记，也许有利于记住事情。  
　　  
　　不管怎么说，这比我预想中的要好上许多。比起另一个善良的韦斯莱（衷心希望在看完我的长信后，韦斯莱家能放下心来，我愿意用生命感谢他们），也许脾气不好的富家少爷更适合现在的我。我想我的人生确实需要点激情。  
　　  
　　如果不出去走走，我就会以为那已经是全世界。  
　　  
　　我现在写下的，就是我新生活的第一篇日记。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　他是个调香师，还会调酒。他一开始骗我说是茶，于是我尝了一口——那是多么激烈的味道！就像天空中裂开一条缝，阿波罗乘着太阳车迎面而来……请原谅我贫瘠的语言，但那也根本不是语言能表述出来的味道。虽然明天的我应该不会记得，但是请你知道，这确实是一种美好到极点的味道。  
　　  
　　他问我要不要当他的助手。不仅是因为对美好对向往，而且我迫切地希望一份工作在证明我存在的价值，于是便同意了。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　我和他出门了。从记忆里看，我是人生中第一次出门；从日记里看，这是我来到白夜公寓第一次出门。不管怎么说，我都是怀着紧张且激动的心情的。  
　　  
　　我们在盛夏的烈日里走了好一会儿，因为阳光太过刺眼而一直睁不开眼睛，热浪在空气中浮躁不安。我们遇见了一个冰淇凌车子，买了一个冰淇凌，后来才知道和他关系不错的店主布雷斯·扎比尼先生是伦敦塔桥旋转餐厅的少爷，和女朋友打赌输了才摆摊一个星期。  
　　  
　　啧，有钱人。  
　　  
　　我之前说不想吃冰淇凌，但看见他吃又有点馋，突然想做个恶作剧，于是扑上去抢了一大口。他的表情可真搞笑，有惊讶有嫌弃有无奈。我的牙被冰得颤抖，汗水却顺着燥热皮肤滑下鼻尖，扒拉着他的手臂黏糊糊的。  
　　  
　　他只是嘲讽了几句，也没有推开我。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　那个香，能让人疯狂，能让魔鬼看见上帝。  
　　  
　　……

和他跳舞，就像那些烦心的事情随着时间一起被巨大的吸尘器吸走了，就像我们处在另外一个世界旋转。我想和他一直一直跳下去。

……  
　　  
　　他带我去他的实验室的储藏间，给我介绍各种香，比如沉香能松弛精神，稳定神经；佛手柑能改善失眠和喉咙不适……他还教我蒸馏法和油脂离析法来提取香味，教我怎么把一车的芍药用铲子扔进蒸炉，教我如何把菊花画板镶嵌进铺满油脂的玻璃板。  
　　  
　　无论是书籍或是电影里塑造的才子，要么出生悲惨或生性不容世俗，要么身体有缺陷或者貌甚寝陋。这样的设计是人们对上帝公正性的偏执信仰，也是为了在天才身上找到足以平衡的缺点以供发泄嫉妒。  
　　  
　　但事实上，有些人天生就聚集了所有遭人嫉妒的点。他是个天才，并对这一点一清二楚，就像他知道自己将头发束在一侧很好看一样。玩世不恭、目空一切、桀骜不驯，或者傲慢轻蔑……这些词一旦与天才挂钩，就变成了魅力的代名词。  
　　  
　　他的手很好看，又细又长还很白。这是我在看他调香过程中得出的结论。特别是当它们在无数香水瓶之间穿行时，像是古时候的魔法师优雅地举起笔，谨慎地在地上画下盛大的魔法阵。  
　　  
　　我忍不住想象，这双手抚摸任何事物，都是美好至极的事情。  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　今天我太困太累了，拿笔的手已经开始酸软无力。  
　　  
　　你要记住的只有三件事，很重要的三件事。  
　　  
　　那个香叫翡翠蓝妖姬，也叫阿弗洛狄忒，意思是爱情。  
　　  
　　我和他做爱了。  
　　  
　　我爱他。”  
　　

　　他爱他。  
　　  
　　这是一本多么罗曼蒂克的完美中篇小说。三个字如一把钥匙打开了什么闸门。  
　　  
　　哈利合上日记本，恍然才发现心脏的悸动已经冒到了嗓子眼。一种情愫仿佛从遥远的银河系之外跨过时空向他奔涌而来，在他措不及防地时候精准地射中他的心脏，彻彻底底的击溃。  
　　  
　　空气里的香气经过一夜还没完全散尽，拼命释放着后调最末的余香将自己燃烧殆尽。  
　　  
　　这个香果然能让人疯狂。哈利将头埋进枕头，踢了踢被子，悲哀地想。  
　　  
　　他有种冲动，他想跑出去见德拉科，想亲吻他精致的五官想抚摸他结实的胸肌想抱着他一直一直抱紧他，他想和他在早饭桌上做爱，或者在厨房的灶台上。  
　　  
　　这种冲动把哈利吓了一跳。半个小时前他还为在陌生人的床上醒来而感到惊恐，半个小时后他就恨不得把所有的爱都献给这个陌生人。  
　　  
　　这很奇怪，就好像爱情仿佛从来不存在于记忆。但按照浪漫主义的理论来说也没有纰漏——区区神经元怎么能承载如此盛大的东西！它是刻印在身体的每一个器官每一个细胞里，流经每一条血管，尘封在每一根骨头里。甚至远远不止如此；它是一片紫色的海洋，整个人完完全全被它浸泡。在它里面人们手脚都被束缚寸步难行，液体不受控制地灌入鼻腔流进肺泡。窒息的快感。不可抗力。  
　　  
　　失去记忆虚幻的恐惧在切实袭来的巨大感情面前不堪一击。  
　　  
　　不正常。哈利双手抱头，一边为人类的善变感到不可思议，一边又忍不住嘴角上扬。  
　　  
　　他慢悠悠地爬起身，下床时才发现地上的衣服散得一片狼藉，天鹅绒地毯被不明液体沾湿，皮毛凝固成一块一块。  
　　  
　　哈利红了红脸，跨过地上的衣服走到衣柜前。衣柜大得夸张，里面一件一件衣服挂得很满。果然是个有钱人。哈利的手指拨过衣袖的边缘，指腹仿佛触到了衣服主人的体香，惊吓地匆忙逃走。  
　　  
　　“吱——”震动的声音传来。哈利回过头，床头柜上的手机屏幕正亮着光。  
　　  
　　是德拉科的手机。  
　　  
　　哈利拉上裤子后走了过去。他好奇地打量了一番；虽然手机作为一个名词存于在他的脑内，但他从来没有见过手机，包括日记里也没有提到过。德拉科的手机和他的认知里不太一样，这大概是因为他对于手机的记忆停留在没出车祸的四年前吧。  
　　  
　　这感觉是非常诡异的，就好像平白无故穿越到了未来。然后和未来的某个人做了爱。  
　　  
　　哈利摇摇头，刚想离开，屏幕又亮了起来，一行字飘到了视野里：  
　　  
　　“布雷斯：醒了吗醒了吗？快给我讲讲。”  
　　  
　　“这次进度够快啊——熟能生巧？”  
　　  
　　“可把报纸藏好别被哈利发现了。”  
　　  
　　“唉，我觉得你还是干脆丢掉好了，锁在床头柜里万一哪天你们做爱的时候撞开了呢”  
　　  
　　“然后哈利又得炸。”  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　哈利脑子嗡嗡直响，他感觉自己僵硬的手心已经被汗液打湿，舌苔的干燥像是把他扔进了酷暑的撒哈拉。这个哈利是在说自己吗？报纸是什么？他为什么要炸？  
　　  
　　锅铲翻炒的声音从没关紧的门缝里溜进来，填充着空气间隙，哈利只觉得拥挤无比喘不上气。  
　　  
　　他猛地跪在床头柜前，润滑剂还翻倒在地上，漏出一半的粘液紧贴着地板和哈利的膝盖，被扯出一半的安全套随意地夹在半开的柜子中央。  
　　  
　　哈利拉开每一层的柜子疯狂地翻找，然后在最下层摸到了一个上锁的木盒子。心跳骤停。  
　　  
　　他缓缓将它从抽屉里取了出来，盒子的木头壁似乎起到的只是美观的作用，薄如蝉翼，华而不实。哈利有一瞬间真切地希望这是个百毒不侵的钢铁盒子。  
　　  
　　门外似乎把水倒进了油锅，发出噼里啪啦的响声。  
　　  
　　哈利心一横，随手抄起还在不停跳着信息的手机就砸了下去。  
　　  
哗啦——

 

　　“德拉科。”  
　　  
　　德拉科将银盘子放在餐桌上，里面摆着做成爱心形状的荷包蛋。他闻言转过头去，笑着说：“你来了啊。正好，我刚想去叫你吃饭。”  
　　  
　　“你……”哈利抬起脸，在阳光下苍白到几乎透明，“你认识，韦斯莱一家吗？”  
　　  
　　德拉科愣了愣，笑意未消：“就是那个之前养你的朋友家？不认识啊。”  
　　  
　　嘀嗒，嘀嗒。  
　　  
　　客厅里那个巨大的钟依旧以绝对不会出错的井然发出窒息的声响，玻璃上的蒲公英几乎要被猛然卷起的风吹散。  
　　  
　　哈利举起手中被裁剪过的旧报纸，墨水味浓重的几个大字刺入德拉科视网膜。  
　　  
　　“萨里郡小惠金区女贞路上出现重大交通事故：面包车后排六人死亡，司机重伤生死未卜。”  
　　  
　　泪水从哈利的眼睛里疯狂地涌出来，在绿色的翡翠里留下一道道划痕。  
　　  
　　“他们死了……在四年前就死了……那个苟且偷生的罪魁祸首司机就是……就是我……是不是？你告诉我！德拉科！”  
　　  
　　德拉科终于不知所措起来，张开口欲说什么话，手指绞了绞衣服的边角，最终选择了沉默。  
　　  
　　节奏乱了。  
　　  
手心在钢琴上乱砸一气，发出震人心魄的吼叫砸碎梦中的圆舞曲，即使最有经验的指挥家也无法控制局面。

　　“你说话啊？说话啊！”哈利冲过去抓住了德拉科的衣领，餐桌被狠狠撞歪，银盘子落在地上发出一声犀利的悲鸣。  
　　  
　　“我仔细看过了我的日记……虽然真的很像很像，但是第一篇里面的‘k’结尾处会微微往上翘，但后面几篇从来都是垂直下去的……”  
　　  
　　他哭得泣不成声，泪水糊满了他的脸颊，顺着下巴滴进德拉科的衣领，划过胸膛带起一阵冰凉的颤栗。  
　　  
　　“还有……我终于找到了满房间都是的那种淡淡的香……大量的沉香……你知道吗？你的每一句话都被我记在了日记里……”  
　　  
　　所处现实就像满溢着迷香的玻璃房子，他们在里面不知忧愁地散步，像穿着高跟鞋一般发出优雅的噔噔噔声，满足地欣赏着无数个反射照映出来的、光彩夺目的自己。任由四面八方折射下来绚丽的光彩迷晃眼睛。  
　　  
　　哈利歇斯底里地尖叫，太过猛烈地阳光不合时宜的铺洒在他的脸庞上，晕出一片令人头脑发胀的炎热与压抑。  
　　  
　　玻璃与玻璃的转折接口不可避免地充满破绽，只要在某个时机轻轻一碰，就像贯穿了阿斯客硫的脚踝，开始崩坏。玻璃上会先出现裂痕，镜中自己的模样逐渐扭曲不堪，甚至外面漏出恶心肮脏的黑暗。然后更多的支点被顺藤摸瓜地找到，这种扭曲就变成了残破，世界支离破碎。  
　　  
　　哈利哭了很久很久，眼睛肿得不像样子，早已经看不清德拉科的表情。  
　　  
　　迷茫中他感觉自己的眼镜被取了下来，一只巨大的鲸鱼挡住了赫赫炎炎的天空，笼过一片黑暗与阴凉。一朵红艳到致死的花落在他的脸上，浓郁的芳香将鼻息遮挡。  
　　  
　　“晚安，我的爱。”

 

　　  
　　7  
　　哈利睁开眼，白晃晃的阳光染亮了半边天花板，在视网膜上游移了一圈，才逐渐有条不紊的落在物体的边线上。  
　　  
　　他是谁？这是哪里？

 

——END——


End file.
